On His Own
by Kaimu
Summary: After coming back from Noah's Nana's funeral in Texas, the Puckerman family get into a car crash. Noah gets     out of it with some scratches, a concussion and a few broken ribs. His mother and sister die in the ambulance. Leaving     Noah all on his own.
1. Chapter 1

Title: On His Own ~1/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~ Genre: Friendship (could turn into more...Probably will)  
>Warnings: Angst, Character deaths Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: After coming back from Noah's Nana's funeral in Texas, the Puckerman family get into a car crash. Noah gets out of it with some scratches, a concussion and a few broken ribs. His mother and sister die in the ambulance. Leaving Noah all on his own.

A/N: A new plot bunny has struck me and I just can't help but to write it down :)

Julie Puckerman was still wiping at the tears in her eyes as she stepped into the car with her two children to finally drive home.

Noah held his sister's hand as they both stepped into the backseat of the car.

They had both gotten a free week off from school from their principals to deal with their grandmother's death.

The old lady's health had gotten pretty bad a while ago and Julie had decided to go live with her, together with the kids, so they could all take care of her.

It only took two days until Noah's and Sarah's Nana passed away, two days for the funeral and two more days to get everything in order for putting the house on sale.

They would take everything out of the house that they still needed, then the house could be sold.

It was hard to make that decision, but Julie knew it was the right one.

Tears still slid down her cheeks as she shared a glance into her rearview mirror to check on her kids, who were still clutching onto each other, when it happened...

"Mom, look out!" Noah yelled, but it was too late...

Julie's jaw dropped open as she saw the truck in front of her coming right at them, honking his horn furiously.

She tried to stear the car to the side, but the truck hit the side of the car in full force and send the car spinning off the road.

The car landed on his roof, back on his wheels, then back on his roof where it spinned a few times.

When the spinning stopped, there was nothing but silence.

The driver of the truck jumped out of his cabin and started dialing 911 as fast as he could.

Hoping it would not be too late...

-..-

It was Tuesday afternoon and every Glee clubber was sitting inside the choir room, chatting happily. Waiting for mr. Schuester to arrive.

Puck wasn't there, but they knew about his grandmother and they thought principal Figgins had given him a few more days to deal with the loss of a family member.

Mr. Schuester was even later than usual, but nobody really cared. They just kept on chatting and laughing.

Nobody knowing of the drama that had taken place that Sunday...

-..-

When mr. Schuester finally decided to show up, they all saw he didn't come alone. Ms. Pillsbury and principal Figgins were with him, so all chatting stopped.

All students looked at their teacher in silence until Rachel, who never was really good with silences, started speaking.

"Mr. Schue? What's going on?"

Mr. Schuester sighed and smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. For all of us."

"This isn't about Regionals, is it?"

Mr. Schuester closed his eyes and was ready to answer when ms. Pillsbury stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, this isn't about Regionals, Rachel." She answered gently, then looked at all of them, "This is about Noah."

There was silence again, but this time it was Finn who decided to break it.

"What happened to Puck?"

"I'm afraid he's in the hospital."

Gasps where heard inside the room and they all looked at each othr before looking back at ms. Pillsbury."

"Is it bad?" Rachel asked softly, clutching on to Finn's hand tightly.

"He has a few broken ribs, a mild concussion and of course some scratches. For the rest he's alright."

They all sighed out breaths of relief before Kurt noticed the tears starting to well up inside ms. Pillsbury's eyes.

"You haven't told us everything yet, have you?"

Ms. Pillsbury sadly shook her head, "No. I haven't told you everything yet."

"Then tell us. Please." Kurt said softly and everyone braced themselves for what was going to come.

Ms. Pillsbury opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out but a strangled sob.

They turned their heads towards their teacher, who was having difficulties with talking as well, fighting against his own tears.

Then they turned their heads to look at their principal, who cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm afraid ms. Puckerman and her daughter Sarah didn't make it."

Gasps where heard all around the room again and some students even broke out in tears, sniffling, trying to hold back their sobs.

Tears rolled down Kurt's face as he squeezed Blaine's hands so tightly it probably hurt the other boy.

Even though they broke up a few weeks ago, they were still friends. And right now, they were a great comfort for each other.

Blaine was fighting his own war against his emotions. Even though he didn't really like the mohawked boy in the beginning, they had now came into a silent kind of friendship.

He had no idea how Puck was going to deal with this. Nobody had.

If you were even able to deal with such a thing at all...

"What will happen to Puck now?" Finn asked, his voice was barely hearable, even in the silence.

"Mr. Puckerman is 18 so he's allowed to live in the house alone," their principal answered, "As for you, I want you to be there for him as much as you can. This news is gonna spread around fast and he's gonna need you all to be there for him."

"Puck doesn't want pitty." Santana said quietly, but everyone had heard her, and they knew she was right.

"This isn't about pitty, Santana." Mr. Schuester finally spoke up again, "This is about being his friends. I don't think he'll want us to sing a song, so we won't. But you'll all have to be there for him, like he's always been there for you in his own Puck kind of way."

A small smile spread across all of their faces, because they knew he was right. Puck had always been there for him, in his own kind of way.

Finn knew him the longest, and even though he had knocked up Quinn, Puck had still been there for him in some kind of way. He had started the alliance to get back at Jesse when he and his buddies had thrown eggs at Rachel. He stood up for Kurt against Karofsky and those other jocks, which even made him end up being locked up in a port-a-potty. He had always supported Quinn with money during her pregnancy, and even though Quinn didn't accept the money, it showed her that he genuinely cared about her. He knew Santana better than anyone else, even to the point that it scared her. It was because of him that she had finally showed her true feelings for Brittany. He wheeled Artie around when nobody else seemed to notice him. Even though it all started with that stupid community service thing, Artie knew he had a friend in Puck now. Especially when he started tutoring him.

Every student inside that room had at least one good memory of the mohawked boy.

Even mr. Schuester had good memories of everytime Puck had surprised him with stepping up to the front of the class and doing a solo, showing his amazing skills of singing and playing the guitar.

That was who Puck really was and nobody had ever really paid attention to him. Nobody ever thanked him.

And now they all felt a little guilty...

"Can we visit him?" Kurt asked silently, still wiping at his tears.

Mr. Schuester nodded, "You can. He's in a hospital in Texas. Principal Figgins can give you the address."

Everyone wrote the address down on a piece of paper, sticking it carefully into their pocket or into their bag.

Then principal Figgins and ms. Pillsbury left the room, leaving mr. Schuester alone with his still slightly shocked students.

They all started thinking about ways of showing to Puck that they were there for him, without making it look like a pitty case.

They all had a few ideas... Now they only had to find a way to make them work.

-..-

Puck woke up inside a strange bed, opening his eyes and looking around the room, he remembered that he was in the hospital.

He also remembered waking up the first time and looking up into the beautiful face of a nurse.

The nurse immediately called the doctor to talk to him.

After the talk, Puck didn't see the beauty of the urse anymore. He didn't see the beauty in anything anymore.

His mother and sister were gone...Forever.

His dad had already been gone for years, even though he wasn't dead, and Puck had no one to fall back on anymore.

No more family support.

A tear slid down his cheek as the realization of what happened hit him full force.

He was on his own...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: On His Own ~2/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~ Genre: Friendship (could turn into more...Probably will)  
>Warnings: Angst, Character deaths Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: After coming back from Noah's Nana's funeral in Texas, the Puckerman family get into a car crash. Noah gets out of it with some scratches, a concussion and a few broken ribs. His mother and sister die in the ambulance. Leaving Noah all on his own.

When Kurt came home, Burt immediately noticed that there was something wrong with his son.

Kurt wanted to go and disappear down the basement to his room, but his dad stopped him.

"What's going on, son?" Burt asked, staring intently at Kurt. "Are those jocks bullying you again?"

Kurt shook his head and swallowed, "No, dad. They're not bullying me anymore since Karofsky has left."

Burt nodded, "Good. What else is going on then?"

Kurt finally looked up at his dad, "Can you get Carole and meet me in the living room? This concerns her too."

Burt raised his eyebrow but did as he was told.

A few minutes later he came walking inside the living room, with Carole at his side, seeing Kurt sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands.

Carole walked over to him and sat down next to him, while Burt took the seat in front of them.

"Kurt?" Carole asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up, his eyes still red and a little blotchy.

"I-its about Puck..."

"What's wrong with Noah?" Carole asked, concern creeping into her voice even more.

"He's in the hospital. His family got into a car crash, probably when they came back from Texas, and..."

"And?" Burt asked gently. He was getting concerned as well.

"Puck is alright, if you don't count the broken ribs and the concussion, but his mom and sister are not..."

Carole clasped a hand in front of her mouth, already suspecting what Kurt was oing to say. Burt just stayed quiet, watching his son intently.

"T-they...They died...N-Noah has no one anymore..."

Not questioning his son suddenly using the boy's first name instead of 'Puck', Burt leaned a little closer.

"What do you mean, 'he has no one anymore'? What about his father?"

Carole answered that for him, "Noah's dad left when he was still a little kid. The poor boy barely knew his dad at all."

A silence fell, only to be disturbed by Finn who entered the house and called out to his mom.

"In here, honey." Carole called and it didn't take long until Finn entered the room.

He felt the tension and looked at Kurt, immediately knowing what was going on.

"You already told them about Puck."

Kurt nodded then started speaking quietly again, "What is he going to do now? I mean, he...He has no one anymore... I know how hard it is to loose your mother, but he has lost everyone of his close family. His father has left him, his mom and sister are dead... I...I just can't... I don't know if I would be able to get through something like that..."

Kurt's last word ended in a sob and Burt quickly moved to the other couch to sit on the other side of his son.

"You're a strong boy Kurt and I think that Puckerman is strong too. He'll get through this. I'm sure he will." Kurt's sobbing started to quiet down and Burt slung his arm over his son's shoulder. "We'll go visit him tomorrow, ok?"

"Can we go this evening?"

Kurt's voice sounded almost broken and Burt shared a look with Finn and Carole, who both nodded in agreement.

"If that's what you want, then we'll go this evening. We'll get some take out on our way over there."

Finn let out a happy sounding noise, making Kurt smile softly.

Finn and his fastfood...Although Kurt did enjoy it sometimes as well.

He stood up from the couch and smiled at his new formed family. He really was lucky to have them in his life.

Even though Carole could, and would, never replace his real mom, she was really nice and Kurt really liked having her around in their house.

Finn was his step-brother, but they treated each other like they were real brothers for sure.

This thought made him feel even more sad for Puck...

"I'm gonna go and get myself ready," he said, getting a nod from his dad before he went downstairs to his bedroom.

Puck didn't leave his mind the whole time.

He might have been a bully, but no one deserved something as awful as this...

-..-

When they walked through the hallway of the hospital where Puck's room was situated, they suddenly saw Santana and Brittany storming in the other direction.

Well, Santana had to drag Brittany along with her.

The expressions on their faces made Kurt worried even more.

Santana looked absolutely pissed and, even though she had a far away look, there were tears streaming down Brittany's face.

They got to a halt in front of Kurt and his family and Santana immediately started complaining.

"That asshole kicked us out of the room. Well, not literally 'cause he can't get out of his bed without extrem pain, but he told us to leave. He didn't want to talk to us."

Kurt suddenly didn't feel so sure about visiting Puck but the feel of his dad's hand on his shoulder made him stand by his first thoughts.

"Maybe he'll talk to Finn. He's still his best friend after all."

Finn gave an unsure look but he at least wanted to try. Even if it was just for Kurt.

He didn't even know why Kurt was so concerned for Puck.

Was it because he had lost his mom as well?

Yeah, that was probably it.

"Good luck with that." Santana said, then dragged Brittany along with her again.

Carole and Burt looked taken aback by the girl's attitude, while Kurt and Finn both shrugged.

They knew Santana was just bitchy to cover up her concern. Her real feelings.

Kurt started stepping forward again and looked over his shoulder, calling out to his family.

"Let's go."

Finn, Carole and Burt followed him, all wondering why Kurt was so intent on seeing Puck tonight.

They knew Kurt liked to help people, but what could he do to help Puck?

They just had to wait and see what Kurt had in mind...

-..-

When the door of his room opened, Puck turned his head to see who was there.

If it was Santana and Brittany again, he would just tell them to leave once again. If it was a nurse or the doctor, they could stay.

To his surprise, it wasn't either of his guesses who came in through the door and stepped inside his stupid hospital room.

It was the Hummel-Hudsons. Or in short: the Hudmels.

He didn't know what the hell they were doing there in his room. Ok, he and Finn were back to being friends and Carole had always seemed to like him, but what the hell were Kurt and his father doing there?

"I don't want any visitors." Puck said before the family could take a seat somewhere in the room. "You might as well just leave."

The Hudmels stared at each other before Kurt elbowed Finn to make him speak up.

Finn gave Kurt a look before he finally stuttered something out.

"Dude, that really isn't a nice thing to say. We're here to help you."

That made something snap inside Puck and he got angry.

"I don't need your fucking help, ok? Just go away. Get out of my room. I don't want to see anyone."

When Kurt took a step closer, Puck jumped up, grabbing at his ribs in pain.

Kurt took the opportunity to run to his bed and put his hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Yeah, stupid question...

"I'm not fucking ok, Hummel." Puck spat, his eyes spewing fire. "Now get lost. All of you."

He swatted Kurt's hand away roughly and Kurt took a step back.

Puck kept on staring angrily at Kurt and the rest of his family. He just wanted them gone.

Burt and Carole looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. The boy was definitely upset and not ready to have visitors yet.

Carole knew Puck the best of them two and she knew he would never show his emotions to anyone, that's why he wanted them gone so desperately.

She decided to respect his wish and stepped over to Kurt, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should go, Kurt."

Kurt looked from his step-mother back to Puck, who was now staring down at his sheets, his arms clutched around himself, hands on both sides of his ribs.

Kurt didn't want to leave, he wanted to talk to Puck. Wanted to tell him it would be alright.

Even if he didn't know himself if it would be...

He finally nodded and Carole gave Finn and Burt a nod, who both went to the door and left the room.

Carole followed them, then Kurt, reluctantly, followed as well.

Before he closed the door behind him he looked one more time over at Puck on his bed and he swore he didn't imagine the tear roll down his cheek.

He swallowed back his own tears as he slowly closed the door, leaving Puck on his own.

What was he gonna do now?

-..-

Kurt wiped away his tears as his cellphone rang to the tone of "Candles" and he already knew who it was.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Ok... What's wrong, Kurt?"

He had tried to make his voice sound not so hoarse from crying, but Blaine just knew him way too well.

"Didn't things go well at the hospital with Puck?"

Hearing Blaine's question, Kurt realized he hadn't said anything yet except the greeting. He cleared his throat and shook his head to get out of his daze.

"No...It didn't went well at all..."

"What happened?"

"He send us away. All of us."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Blaine spoke up again.

"So, you're gonna give up on visiting him? You've never been a quitter, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt said softly, "I was thinking about going back tomorrow, alone this time. Maybe he'll let me stay then."

"Maybe..." Blaine said thoughtfully, "What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm just gonna be stubborn and stay anyway." Kurt said, getting his confidence back again, "He's gonna have to call a nurse to drag me away. Then again... I won't let her drag me away either. I'm staying there until he talks to me."

Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but to smile a little himself.

"That's the Kurt I know and love." He hesitated a little, "You know what I mean with that..."

"I know," Kurt answered softly again, biting his bottom lip a little, "I just think he needs someone to talk to. Even if he doesn't realize that for himself right now."

Kurt could see Blaine's smile right now, even if he didn't see him in person. He knew he was proud of him.

They talked about school and some other stuff then and when Kurt put down his phone, he finally felt satisfied.

He made up his mind.

He was going to Puck tomorrow again, skipping school, but this was more important to him right now, and he wasn't gonna let himself be send away.

He was gonna stay there and wait for Puck to talk to him if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
